epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/CRB News with The Great And Powerful Trixie
Trixie: Come on, come all! Come and witness the unveiling of the amazing new series of Cyan's Rap Battles! ... There were supposed to be fireworks just now. And a fanfare. Rock farm isn't paying what it used to... ...Anyway, You will be AWED and AMAZED at the GRAND SPECTACLE of this series, which has not been seen be he eyes of wikians for over four months! And which the Great and Powerful Trixie has the honor to announce to you the SECOND SERIES of! If you ask Trixie, she is not getting paid enough for this. The people wish to see hints, but truly this would spoil the surprise, so Trixie shall give you hints of the hints! Truly you have never before seen such a clever and considerate pony as Trixie! Let's see here... No, this can't be right. 'Artist battle' is written down twice. As is 'R. Williams'. People want to see a sequel of that one? All I can say is wow. Huh. The Hallowe'en and Bonfire Night battles are appropriate. I wish whoever wrote this list would stop Monkeying around and Invent a better list. This one is just Comedy. I'll just speed through the rest of these, in no particular order; Space Badasses. Sisters with the same surname, Britishness, Cosmic gods, Rhyming through the ages, sailors, and... I was dreading getting to this one. Why does that mare and her five friends get a finale but I, the Great and Powerful Trixie, am stuck with the News Blog announcing them? I will have my vengeance! Onto different matters now. Trixie shall take a moment to compose herself, and to take off her cloak and wizard hat. ... I'm going to stop with the bravado and the talking in third person for a second because this blog isn't just a news blog. It's also the date of Cyan's six month anniversary on this wikia, and he'd like to thank a few people; Cave: You were like one of my first friends on this wiki. Also, most of my requests are yours. Drak: You're like my best friend on this wiki, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who missed you when you were gone. Legion: Another very good friend of mine, and you've written some fantastic verses for me. Hank: Whovians unite! Leandro: Thanks for promoting my cover blog so much, as well as being a very early fan of mine. I'm definitely a fan of yours. Icey: We've had some good conversations, haven't we? Truthbrood: I miss you, d00d. Get 13 soon. ROA: Thanks for being so friendly on chat all the time. Really lifts my mood. Lydia: Your videos are awesome. Lexi: :3 Silent Mocker: You're on the list. Happy now? (jk, you're a pretty cool guy really, and thanks for believing in me) Skeep, SANT, Jella: We wrote some sick Tourney battles together. (if Jella writes his) DWAS: You're good Admin, man. Keep it up. Cyan's Rap Battles will return on the 4th of September. Until then, Category:Blog posts